Only Superhuman
by FoRealzGurl
Summary: A collection of quick one-shots about life before Lab Rats. Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.
1. Prologue

Donald Davenport sat at his desk in his basement lab eyeing the moderately sized stack of childcare books staring back at him. He had no idea what he had got himself into. Just one month earlier, Donald had stumbled upon three young children in Douglas's, his own brother's lab. Just one month, since Donald kicked his brother out of Davenport Industries for conducting illegal and unethical experiments. Just one month, since Donald had last seen his brother. He missed him deeply.

Davenport turned his attention to the three children that now occupied his lab. The eldest, who was three years old, was named Adam. Bree, was two years old and the only girl. And then there Chase who was the youngest, and only fifteen months old. Each of them had a bionic chip implant in their necks, curtesy of Douglas. Donald was still trying to make sense of this.

"Dee!" A small voice screamed, pulling the inventor out of his thoughts. He was still getting used to the fact that the young kids couldn't quite say Davenport.

"Dee!" The voice screamed louder. Donald walked further into his lab to find that the source of the noise was coming from Adam. The oldest boy was laying sprawled out on his back on the floor.

"What is it Adam?" Davenport questioned furrowing his brow in curiosity.

"I'm bored..." The three year old answered putting much emphasis on the second word.

"Oh. Why don't I put on some cartoons for you then?"

Adam's face morphed into a smile. "Okay." The boy ran ahead into the game room and Donald came in after him.

Davenport sat on the couch next to Adam and turned on Looney Tunes, his favorite show as a child. The young boy's giggles were enough to put a smile on Donald's face.

A few moments later, Donald could hear the pitter-patter of little feet entering the room. They belonged to Bree. She was carrying her plush doll, aptly named 'Dolly'.

"Hey Bree." Donald greets as the two year old walks into the room. "Do you want to watch tv with us?"

"Yah." She responds turning her gaze over to the television.

"Okay come here." Donald picks her up very carefully, almost as if she was fragile and delicate, and sets her down on his lap.

Suddenly, a cry echoes through the lab. Donald instinctively covers his ears. 'What now?' He thought to himself.

"I'll be right back guys." Davenport puts Bree on couch next to her brother and gets up to address the crying.

The crying gets louder as the young inventor nears the area where the capsules were. Chase was standing up, leaning against his capsule, and screaming his head off.

"Looks like you woke up from your nap." Donald sighs, opening Chase's capsule, taking him out, and holding him for a bit. The crying started to die down into little whimpers at a time. Donald takes him into the game room.

Davenport grabs the box of wooden blocks he had bought for the boy last week.

"Here, you play with these." Donald sets the youngest boy on the carpet next to the blocks.

"Bock!" Chase shrieked, grabbing a red block and proceeding to put it in his mouth.

"Yeah, that's right." Donald cracked a smile and sat down on the floor. He looked over at Adam who was engrossed in the tv, draping himself over the couch. Bree had grabbed a coloring book and began to scribble in it. Maybe raising children wouldn't be so bad after all.


	2. Bionics

Donald skimmed through the contents of his cyberdesk. Browsing all sorts of codes and schematics, trying to get a grip on how the kids chips function. He looked over at Adam, who was currently gnawing on his toy car, had super strength. Bree, who was brushing her doll's hair while singing to herself, had the ability of super speed and agility. Chase was cuddling his stuffed teddy. He had super intelligence. Neither the three had shown signs of possessing special abilities yet. Donald just had to figure out how to activate them.

"Bee Bee, lookit what I found!" Adam announces with a huge grin on his face running up to his sister, opening his hands to reveal a huge cockroach. "I'm gonna name him Steve."

Bree, who hates bugs by the way, screams runs to the other side of the lab. But not at her normal speed. In a matter of milliseconds the three year old was on the other side of the lab. Donald stared in amazement at this sudden display of superhuman ability.

"Bree, you just used your super speed!" Davenport exclaimed, practically jumping out of his swivel chair. "That means you can run really fast."

"I can?" Bree says jumping up and down with excitement. She tries again to use her super speed. But, to her disappointment she runs at her normal pace. She looked down at her legs and frowned.

"It didn't work." Adam stated plainly.

"Duh!" Bree stuck her tougue out at her older brother.

"It happened when you got scared...maybe that's part of it."

"I'll scare her again!" Adam shows Bree his cockroach again. She screams and zooms across the lab like a lightning bolt.

"Awesome! What can I do Dee?" The older boy asks.

"You have super strength."

"Really?! Cool! Just like a superhero!" The four year old yelled. All of a sudden, a red laser beam shot across the lab burning a hole in the wall. "Awesome!"

"Huh. Heat vision. That's a new one." Donald muttered to himself switching his gaze from the small laser source to the burnt hole in the wall.

_Their emotions trigger their bionics. There has to be some connection. More research needs to be done._

"What can he do?" Bree said motioning to her younger brother.

"Chase has a superior intellect." Davenport says directing his attention to the twin boys. Adam and Bree look at him in confusion. Donald sighs and reexplains in 'kid' terms. "He's very smart."

"Ohhh." Bree and Adam say in unison.

Donald, Bree and Adam walk over to the other side of the lab where the two younger boys were. Chase found a comfortable spot to lay on the floor and was sucking on his thumb with his teddy bear clutched in his arms of course.

"How do we make Chasey be smart? Do we hafta scare him?" Adam asks, then gives a loud 'Boo!' to his younger brothers. Nothing happened, exept a giggle in return.

"I don't think it works that way Adam. But I do have a few theories."

"A few what?"

Donald realizes he needs to learn to talk more simply to these kids. "Ideas, Adam."

The inventor thought for a moment. Then it hit him._ Adrenaline. That could work._ He went off to start on his new project. /span/p


	3. Power Pellets

_***A/N Hey! I'm not dead! :D Sorry it took so long to post a new chapter. I've been so busy I kinda forgot about it...Anyways...Enjoy!***_

It took nearly a year of deep research and planning, but Donald finally figured it out. The secrets of bionics. He finally cracked it. The excited inventor showed his joy by hopping around the lab and giggling like a teenage girl

"I did it! I did it! I did it! I did it!" Donald said in a singsong tone dancing through the lab./span/p

"Did what?" Bree asked confused by her guardian's childish behavior.

Donald flashed his biggest and smuggest smile ever. "I figured it out. I now have the key to unlocking the secrets to bionics! I know, I know, I'm awesome.

All three siblings exchanged confused looks

Chase spoke up. "Umm...what does that mean exactly?"

"It means these." Davenport grabs a container filled to the brim with brown pellet shaped objects

"What are those?" Bree asks.

Donald opened the container and pulls out a couple of the pellets. "These are what I like to call Power Pellets. They're bite-sized pieces of adrenaline so that when you eat them, they can be used to activate your bionics. Who would like the first one?"

"Ooh! Ooh! I do! I do! I do!" Adam screams bouncing up and down waving his raised hand in the air.

"Hmmm, I wonder who I should choose..." Donald ponders with a smirk on his face, pretending to be hesitant.

"Me! Pick me, Mr. Davenport! Please! Pick me!"

"Well, Okay,if you insist on it." Donald hands the pellet to the five-year-old boy. He gives one to the others as well.

After the kids eat their 'Power Pellets' it was time to run some tests and see all of their bionics in action. The inventor leads them into the training area of the lab. It was a good sized room, complete with punching dummies, bo staff, and any other equipment needed to train the bionics

"Hey, Adam, why don't you try lifting that barrel over there." Donald motions to the metal barrel on the other side of the training room.

"Okay!" The eldest child runs over to the barrel and lifts it over his head with ease.

Donald was truly amazed. Bree also showcased her speed and agility by running in circles around the room and ceiling. He looked over at the youngest boy. He wondered if he had any physical abilities. All of a sudden, a barrel came flying through the air. Donald braces for impact, but it doesn't come. Donald unclenches his eyes to find a blue ball of light surrounding him. Chase was holding out his hands and breathing heavily

"Woah." Chase breaths, lowering his hands and examining them

"Oops. Sorry, Mr. Davenport." Adam, the source of the barrel calls out.

Donald is in disbelief. Forcefield. Wow. He went on to observe the kids bionics.

Adam enjoyed lifting up every single heavy object he could find. Including his siblings. And the occasional Mr. Davenport.

Bree was having so much fun with her super speed. It tickled her to watch her brothers confused faces as she ran circles around them.

Chase patiently shows Donald his forcefield. He successfully makes it shrink into a ball.

The rest of the day consists of the inventor showing the three children various martial arts skills he had learned when he was a kid himself.


End file.
